


It Couldn't Get Worse

by Vexed_Wench



Series: Supernatural Holiday Drabbles & Ficlets [16]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:21:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexed_Wench/pseuds/Vexed_Wench
Summary: Sam tells Santa what he wants most for Christmas. Sadly he's an off-duty mall Santa and things go downhill from there.Written for the prompt: All I Want For Christmas Is You -- Mariah Carey.





	

"Hey Killer, you owe me fifty bucks," Brady called out as Sam sat up in his bed.

"Killer?" Sam asked confused. 

"You don't remember last night? We all went out and had a few shots. Things were going fine until you spotted a mall Santa drinking by himself. You sat on the guy's lap and kept telling him all you want for Christmas was Dean. That you've been a very good boy and he _really_ need to bring Dean out here. You then dumped your drink on him. You owe me the fifty I had to pay for you killing his suit." Brady explained. 

Sam reminded himself it could be worse.

"I searched through your phone numbers and called the only Dean I could find. He'll be here in a few hours, Merry Christmas." Brady said as he walked out the door.  
Sam wondered if he could die from a hangover before Dean actually showed up.


End file.
